Kagome is Cursed?
by chickchick
Summary: hi everybody! got to tell ya'll that Kagome is cursed! and it's not any curse, she's been cursed of having Naraku's child or she'll die! but wait, is Kaedai going to give Kagome a chance to have someone else's baby?R&R and check it out!K&K fic


Kagome Is Cursed? By Kougaslover101 Hi everybody! Got to tell you that Kagome is cursed!and it's not any curse. She's gotta have Naraku's baby or else she'll die!  
but wait! Kaiade is working on a spell to pick another father, instead of Naraku?R+R and check it out!  
-  
------------------------------------------flash back-  
"Inuyasha" Kagome sighed a whisper as she saw Inuyasha kiss Kikyo.  
Kagome stiffled a cry and let a tear slide as she turned and fled after seeing the incident. She was crushed, she knew that he had had feelings for her...but must love Kikyo. Kagome was heart broken and started to think to herself Kouga shows me more affection then Inuyasha, and claims me as his own alreadyas Kagome thought to herself she took off in the direction of Kougas land.  
-  
-----------------------------------------present-  
Kouga looked at kuga's saw the entrance to the land wasn't very far.  
She was almost there until a whirl wind was infront of her. Kagome thought she was going to be picked up if it hadn't stopped infront of her.  
Kagome was scrunched up with her eyes closed when suddenly she felt hands on her./ She stood up and the next thing she knew she saw Kouga in front of her...flat on his back!  
"Kouga"  
"Daamn! my woman you pack a wallup!" Kouga simply replied and they started to laugh.  
----------------------------------------------------at camp with the gang-  
" Inuyasha"  
"What is it now Kaedai"  
" Have you found her yet"  
"No"  
"You need to eat" shippou came in with a bowl ;of noodles in his hands.  
"Whatever" Inuyasha snatched the noodles from Shippou Shipou started to cry as Sango came in "Did you find her"  
Sango bent down and scooped him into her arme as kilala leaped also into Sango's arms.  
"She'll be back...she probably went"  
"she isn't there" Inuyasha replied between bites "Maybe she decided to take a breather..from..us?" Meroku suggested .  
" i miss," Shippou sniffled and Kilala licked his tears away,"MMMMOOOOOO OOOMMMMYYYYYYYYY!wwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh"  
" there, there, now" Sango shushed him.  
-----------------------------------------Naraku's palace-  
" Kagura!" Naraku called " Kaagura, come here"  
" Yes Naraku, what is it my lord?" Kagura entered and bowed " Fetch Kikyo for me"  
"yes my lord, anything else my lord"  
" yes," Naraku smiled an evil smile" tell her that she'll be quite interested in a plot against the wench , Kagome"  
"Yes , Lord Naraku"  
Kagura bowed at that and left the room -----------------------------------------at Kougas-  
Kagome was explaining herself as she trusted Kouga to stay behind a rock.  
"you hit very hard, my woman"  
" well...you'll now know not to sneek up on me that way again"  
As Kagome stareted to bathe, Kouga slowly started to strip down to nothing as he spoke to her, "so basicaly what happened was that, Inuyasha kissed another girl even though he had feelings for my woman?" he slowly slipped in behind and stayed quite and didn't move an inch, Kagome replied "well, yes"  
that's when she turned around right into Kouga -------------------------------------------------------Naraku's palace-  
" This should do the trick" Kikyo said as she placed the last ingredient into tne bottle.  
"m A stran of your hair should do it"  
Naraku ordered for a human to be brought into the room " we'll deliver it to the wench through the human " and you can distract Inuyasha"  
"very, good Naraku" Kikyo slipped away --------------------------------------------------------------at Kouga's-  
the watering hole where we left off with the love birds  
Kouga suddenly bent down and lifted her chin " I love you KOgome and i'd die for you, be with me and share this moment with me"  
"Kouga" Kagome whispered " kagome" Kouga suddenly ceased her lips with his.

Well! that was chapter 1! haven't gotten chap. 2 yet, but it'll be up before you can say "oh my god! Kagome is getting Married!"

T.T.F.N P.S.want to give advice or want me to add anything? just add ur ideas into your Reviews!  
love and peace! 


End file.
